Uatu The Watcher
Summary Uatu, often simply known as The Watcher, is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Stan Lee and designed by artist Jack Kirby, he first appeared in The Fantastic Four #13 (April 1963). He is a member of the Watchers, an extraterrestrial species who in the distant past stationed themselves across space to monitor the activities of other species. Uatu is the Watcher assigned to observe Earth and its solar system. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Uatu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Alien (Watcher) Age: At least millions of years old Destructive Capacity: Likely Multi-Galaxy Level+ (The handbooks list him as equal to Odin & Zeus) Range: Likely many light-years or higher Speed: Massively FTL Durability: Likely Multi-Galaxy level+. However, Watchers have shown the ability to simply will themselves back to life if killed. It took the Celestials thousands of years to gather enough power to kill the prime Watcher, but it was likely far more powerful than Uatu. Lifting Strength: Unknown base level, can be amped to Class 100+ with cosmic energy Striking Power: At least Class XTJ+ Stamina: Possibly limitless Standard Equipment: Various advanced devices and technology Intelligence: Millions of years of accumulated knowledge and experience of nearly all of the races and beings in the universe, knowledge of other dimensions and universes, knowledge of advanced alien technology, even the most powerful human telepaths have been unable to comprehend his mind Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, stamina, immortality (type 1 and 3, can only die if he decides to die, or is killed by much greater cosmic force), regeneration (low-godly), telepathy, telekinesis, can transform his body into energy and back, dimensional travel and manipulation, holds a pocket universe within him, energy manipulation and projection, space manipulation, time manipulation, shapeshifting, illusion creation, cosmic senses, capable of viewing not only earth and the solar system, but other places in the universe, other times, other dimensions, and even other universes throughout the multiverse, reality warping, matter manipulation, mind manipulation and more Weaknesses: Has a vow to not interfere with other races, only observe them (but he does break this often), toonforce (apparently) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Energy transformation:' The Watchers can transform their bodies into an unknown form of energy, allowing them to move through hyperspace. They can also transform other matter, including enemies, into energy to seal or destroy them '-Temporal BFR:' The Watchers can send enemies to another time instantly '-Temporal Acceleration:' Uatu once demonstrated the capability to increase the speed of time around an enemy to age him to death in a matter of seconds '-Mind control:' The Watchers can control the minds of other beings Other: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Uatu. He's supposedly broken his vow of non interference over 400 times. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tier 3 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comic Book Characters